Fraternal McCall Twin
by kindaunexpected
Summary: Join Brendan on his adventure of becoming a creature with a power that he has no idea about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The body

Laying on my bed as sad as can be in my basketball shorts and my black hoodie. I sighed my long brown hair blowing in the air as the air from my mouth hit it. I grunted when my door opened and Scott opened my door and sighed before clearing his throat. I sat up slowly and grunted in annoyance. Okay, I know you're confused. My girlfriend of four years (Lydia)just broke up with me after admitting that she's been seeing who used to be my best friend. Jackson Whittemore.

"Why won't you just let me be," I mumbled pushing some of my brown hair back only to have it fall back into my face putting the hood that was on my hoodie back on my head.

"...I heard a noise... I'm going to go check it out. Come with me?" Scott lowered the bat that he was holding a little.

I didn't answer him. I just stood up feeling the wasted liquor on the ground. He sighed before walking down the stairs. I sat on the banister and started sliding down. Then, I heard a noise. We opened the front door as Stiles dropped down causing me to slightly jump. I'm mentally and physically numb to the world for the rest of my life. Scott screamed loud swinging back the bat almost hitting me in the face them Stiles screamed trying to let Scott know that it was just him.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" I sighed moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Look, I know it's late but, you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer in the Beacon department. Even state police" Stiles said landing on his feet getting down from hanging on whatever that was.

"Umm..." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles crossed his arms nodding his head.

"And... what does that have to do with us?" I rolled my eyes. At this point, I was done talking. This is as far as I would usually talk.

"A dead body?" Scott asked. What...?

"No, a body of water- Yes dumba** a dead body," Stiles answered sarcastically. We wouldn't know that he was okay and fine with life if he didn't use it.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked again. This time I looked at him shaking my head at him. I wanted to laugh but, I haven't smiled or laughed since dad left. For at least a year I drank liquor, did drugs and just went crazy until Lydia... I shook my head looking down zoning back in just to hear that we're going in the woods to look for a body. I decided to just throw on my Nike shoes and sat in the backseat of Stiles' car while we waited for Scott.

"So... How have you been Brendan?" Stiles turned to me tapping his steering wheel once he looked at my appearance. I shrugged and raised my brow at him then he nodded.  
"Right...okay then." He started the car and sighed and whispered to Scott, "Finally. The conversation was starting to get awkward."

"I doubt that there were many words exchanged." Scott scoffed and I mentally nodded. He already knew.

"That's why it was awkward." Stiles began driving down the street. I started to stare out of the window. I wonder why life seriously hates me right now.

* * *

In the woods

* * *

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one always b*tching about nothing happening in this town," Stiles spoke suddenly holding a flashlight. He had a point where he is always b*tching that nothing ever happens in this town. According to him it was the most boring town in history. I snapped out of my train of thought when I was suddenly yanked to the ground. I huffed then Stiles shushed me and I looked up to see cops walking around with flashlights then, just then Stiles pulled me up and began to run while I was confused for a moment then snatched my hand away while he still ran. Scott caught up to me because I stopped.

¨Stiles wait up!¨ Scott huffed but, I seen the cop up ahead so, I grabbed Scott and we both stood there behind the tree. Gosh Scott can be so slow sometimes. I put my finger to my lips and watched what was going on from behind the tree.

¨Hold on, Hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Mr. Stilinski spoke shooing the other cop and the K-9 away.

¨Hey dad, how´s it going?" Stiles asked.

¨So do you listen to all my calls?¨ Mr. Stilinski asked.

¨No.¨ Stiles replied cueing the dad look that had shown that Mr Stilinski didn´t believe him. ¨Not the boring ones.¨

¨Mhmm and where is your partner in crime because... I know that Brendan wouldn´t do anything stupid like this.¨ Stiles´ dad said. Oh how wrong you were... sadly.

¨Who Scott? Oh, he´s just at home. He wanted to get a good night´s rest in for tryouts tomorrow.¨ Stiles spoke. ¨It´s just me... In the woods... alone.¨

Mr. Stilinski nodded not believing him looking around with the use of his flashlight. ¨Scott you out there?" He looked around some more. Glad someone actually thinks highly of me to know that I wouldn´t be out here... even if they´re 100% wrong.

¨Scott?!¨ He sighed and turned his attention back to Stiles. ¨I´m gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a little talk about invasion of privacy.¨ As Stiles and Mr. Stilinski disappeared Scott swore under his breath and we both started walking the other direction. I sighed as it started to drizzle rain. I threw my hood on.

¨He was our ride.¨ Scott huffed as he kept walking. I heard rustling coming from in front of us. I paused for a second and raised a brow wondering if it was just another cop. I rolled my eyes until I eventually noticed that Scott was also looking in that direction but, he actually looked scared. Suddenly a herd of deer came running right at us.

¨Brendan duck!¨ Scott yelled hitting the ground guarding his face. I was going to do the same even though I´m not in a panic. I deer hit me and knocked me to my side causing me to roll close to this hill. I heard Scott yell my name but, it sounded far away. I softly groaned and turned my head then my eyes slightly widened once I seen a girl with brown hair... her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she only had half of her body. Oh my gosh... I found the other half of the body. I noticed that my hair was soggy. I touched it with my fingers and once I pulled my fingers back surely it was full of blood. The girls finger touched me and suddenly I blacked out with this power... for a second I seen a bit of red flash in the girls eyes then it felt like electric currents ran through my body. In the reflection of her dead lifeless eyes. My eyes were red. A strange red.

* * *

 _I finally know what happened. I know who did this. I´m going back to Beacon Hills to find Peter and let him know that I know he killed my aunt._

 _He´s too strong. But, how did he even have enough of this power? It was too late too figure out much of what happened. He wanted to be alpha and he was willing to kill his own niece to get it._

 _¨Don't think that it´s anything personal sweetheart.¨ Peter spoke roughly shoving me to the ground after hours of clawing me. The thing is... he caught me off guard. He somehow knew that I would be here. He somehow knew that I knew it was him. It was all him._

 _¨You´ll never get away with this Peter.¨ I spit out some blood._

 _¨Oh sweetie. I already have.¨ He chuckled._

 _¨How are you even here? You were burned half to death in the fire... I know. I´m not- stupid!¨ I groaned slowly sitting up._

 _¨Now, there are even some things that you shouldn´t be able to know. Although, you´re going to die anyway.¨ He started sharpening his claws slightly against the bark of a tree. ¨You see I wasn´t always as weak as I seemed to be when the fire hit me. Let me tell you something.¨_ **He started to talk and yet... I couldn´t hear a word he was saying. It was like he was whispering it to her. I´m so confused... who are these people?**

 _¨Please don´t do this Uncle Peter.¨ I coughed up more blood._

 _¨I´ll have more respect. I´ll continue to kill and get even angrier until each and every one of them are dead for what they did to our family. It was Derek´s fault anyway for falling in love with an Argent. No one cares. No one else is going to find out. Not one soul is going to know." He raised his claws high in the air and that´s when I let out the most horrifying howl you could ever imagine._

 _¨You´re trying to signal Derek well, guess what, he won´t come. He´s the last family you have and I´ll just use him. I´ll have all the control.¨Peter said._

 _¨You´re wrong. He will find out why I called him here. When he finds me-¨_

 _¨If he finds you.¨_

 _¨He´ll know it was you. Derek isn´t stupid. He´ll know.¨_

 _He used his claws to cut me in half and that was it. Everything went dark._

* * *

I coughed and opened my eyes. It was broad daylight. The body was still here. Scott was gone. I´m sure he saw the body it was somewhat misplaced. I stood up but stumbled. I rubbed my head and it wasn´t bleeding anymore. It was completely healed. That´s weird. I looked at the girl one more time. I knew who she was. Laura Hale. I will keep this information to myself even though I don´t even know how I know this info but... it´s already been crazy I don´t need to think about this much more. I need to go home. I walked down by a broken branch and a strange piece of black hair hung out of it. I went out to grab it then I smelled something really strong. Fear and pure anger but, also hope. I saw a flash a something raven black with red eyes standing tall on its hind legs. I blinked hard several times but then dropped the hair on the ground and continued to walk. Laura Hale and Peter Hale are wolves? I need better information about all of this. I heard something move and I looked around but seen no one. I shrugged and kept walking. Today was the day that I was going to have to face Jackson and Lydia. I made it home and no one was there. I showered and washed my hair. I was confused as to how my head healed as fast as it did. I threw on my black jeans and my baby blue hoodie with no shirt under it and threw on my Adidas then I walked out of the door letting my curly hair down. I made myself a white chocolate hot chocolate mocha then I made my way to school. Once I arrived the bell hadn´t even rung. I sat down on the bench and drank my hot chocolate and sighed. I saw Scott and Stiles make their way out of Stiles´ jeep and ran over to me. I stood up and sat my cup down next to my book bag when Scott came up to me looking worried and Stiles looked angry. I´ve never seen him on this level of angry since well... ever?

¨Oh my god Brendan! I´m glad you´re okay. Where´d you go last night?¨Scott questioned me. I wasn´t sure whether or not to trust him with the information of what had happened last night so I just shrugged and lied. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby to lie to them.

¨I just walked around you know? Getting some fresh air.¨ I shrugged.

¨Don't you _ever_ do that again do you understand me?" Stiles answered his pupils dilating. I looked up at him and frowned.  
¨Since when do you get overprotective. Leave me alone.¨ I picked up my drink and pointed to Scott.

¨What happened last night.¨ I asked. I´m feeling pretty confident right now for some reason. I don't want to limit my amount of talking. I feel energized.

¨Something bit me. It was too dark to see but, I´m pretty sure it was a wolf¨ Scott lifted up his shirt and showed us the bite mark. I nodded my head impressed not saying anything about him guessing that it was a wolf.

¨A wolf bit you?¨ Stiles asked crossing his arms.

¨Uh-huh.¨ Scott answered pulling down his shirt.

¨I heard a wolf howling.¨ Scott furrowed his eyebrows. I just watched them both while drinking my hot chocolate.

¨No, you didn´t.¨ Stiles shook his head.

¨What do you mean "No I didn't" How do you know what I heard?¨ Scott frowned.

Stiles laughed. ¨Because California doesn´t have wolves okay? Not in like sixty years.¨ Stiles spoke.

¨Really?¨ Scott raised a brow.

¨Yes really.¨ Stiles blinked ¨There are no wolves in California."

¨Alright well, if you don´t believe me about the wolves then you won´t believe me when I tell you that I found the body.¨ Scott told him cringing.  
I knew it. He must´ve tripped over Laura.

¨Are you kidding me?¨ Stiles´ face dropped.

¨No man, I´m gonna be having nightmares for a month.¨ Scott shivered. Well, Scott, you aren´t the only who found the body. I must´ve been really hidden if he didn´t see me.

¨Oh god, that is freakin´ awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that´s happened to this town since-since the birth of Lydia Martin.¨ Ugh great, my mood has been somewhat dimmed down.

¨Hey Lydia you look like... you´re gonna ignore me.¨ Stiles hung his head while Scott snickered.

¨You guys are the cause of this you know.¨ Stiles threw his book bag over his shoulder.

¨Uh-huh.¨ Scott and I said at the exact same time.

¨Draggin´ me down in your nerd depths.¨ He kept going. ¨I´m a nerd by association. I´ve been scarlet-nerded by you.¨ We all walked into the school feeling absolutely nothing. Well, I wasn´t feeling anything or any emotion. All I felt was power. A really strong type of power. I shrugged it off as all three of us headed towards our lockers which were right next to each other. I hope this day gets better. I don´t really know what to expect.

Okay, guys, that´s it for right now. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night/evening/afternoon whichever. Tell your friends or followers about this story and write reviews while I continue on for ya. Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Brendan's POV

Walking into the same class the Lydia and Jackson were in I just sat down in my seat not uttering a word to them as they watched me pull out my notebook and paper then my phone. I was texting on it until I looked up and Lydia was staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. Or you could just take some of your new boyfriend Jackson." I rolled my eyes as I seen her eyes start to water. Then, the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright class, welcome to a year that has already started off as amazing," The teacher began and I scuffed. "I'm sure as you all know there was a body found in the wood last night.." He spoke. Scott, Stiles and I looked at each other.

"I'm sure as you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night." The teacher started and we turned our heads to Stiles and he winked at us smiling and we turned our head with a smile.

"And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect in custody," We turned our heads back to Stiles in confusion and he had his mouth hung open in confusion written all over his face.

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." He said motioning us to open the syllabus until a phone decided to go off causing both Scott and me to flinch and whip our heads in each and every direction to see who's phone was ringing yet people pretended like they didn't hear the phone going off until I followed Scott's gaze to outside the window to a brown haired girl answering her phone.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it," She spoke into the phone sitting down on the bench her book bag on lap.

"Everything except a pen," She sighed screwing up her face. "Oh my gosh, did I actually forget a pen?" She asked herself. She glanced up and closed her book bag scooting off of the bench.

"Okay, okay mom I gotta go. Love you too, bye." She hung up the phone as the principal approached her. Hmm, new girl huh? Well, this should be interesting. The girl and the principal were having a conversation about her moving here from San Francisco. She didn't really look like a girl who could be from there honestly. Their voices got closer and the classroom door opened to reveal a clearer view of the girl. I'll tell you. She was **crazy gorgeous.** For a second I felt a spark until I looked over and seen Scott with love in his brown-filled eyes. I frowned slightly and slumped into my seat forgetting all about the girl.

"Class, this is our new student. Allison Argent." The principal gestured to her and I sighed. Even her name was gorgeous. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. "Please, do your best to make her feel welcome." He nodded and left the room leaving the girl alone. I pushed my hair back from my face my green eyes the I got from my fathers' side of the family blinking at the girl. Scott stared at the girl as she walked down the aisle.

"Way to keep a low profile bro." I chuckled and he blushed looking at his desk. She took the empty seat behind Scott and Lydia eyed the girl while Scott pulled out a pen and turned around.

"Here you go," He muttered and her brows furrowed for a second before she smiled and took the pen.

"Thanks," She said and he nodded turning back around and looked at me and I gave him a silent thumbs up. I stared at my syllabus the entire class period until it was time for Lacrosse practice. I went into the locker room and put on my uniform grabbing my stick then the rich cologne of Jackson hit me. I turned around with a bothered expression and he stood in front of me.

"What? Come to gloat?" I asked him with acid dripping in my voice.

"Don't be a loser McCall, just came to wish you luck." He told me.

"Well, you're dating Lydia now so good luck," I told him walking past him bumping my shoulder roughly against his. I walked out of the locker room and walked out of the doors and onto the field.

"Hey! Mute McCall! Where have you been- I don't even- get out there!" Coach Finstock yelled at me.

"Mute McCall?" I raised a brow and he slapped his clipboard against his leg.

"There's two of you, what do you expect. You're mute for not speaking until now, now everybody! Asses on the field!" He shooed us off.

"Jackson still trying to talk to you?" Scott asked me.

"He has some nerve," Stiles scoffed.

"I don't care what he or she has anything to say to me. What's done is done." I shrugged.

"But you can't pretend that you don't care," Scott said.

"Well Scott unlike you in situations, I've taught myself to not care," I told him.

"Brendan-" He started but I cut him off.

"NO SCOTT! I don't care." I shouted then lowered my voice at the tone of power that was heard.

"McCalls! Stilinski! Got something you wanna share with the rest of the team?" Coach asked.

"No coach," Scott mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He cuffed his hand by his ear. I grew irritated.

"No Coach!" I yelled causing Scott to cover his ears.

"Everyone in their places!" Coach yelled. Scott and Stiles headed over to the bench until he called out for Scott.

"Yes coach?" Scott asked.

"You're in goalie," He told him causing me to smirk.

"But... I've never played." Scott said causing coach to get even more annoyed than he already was.

"I know, It's to warm the boys up. Give them a confidence boost." He said turning back to the team. I looked down to my stick when I could suddenly hear Scott and Stiles' conversation.

"But, if you play I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench. Are you really going to do that to your best friend?" Stiles tried to guilt trip him. I winced as coach yelled in my ear.

"What you deaf now? Get out there!" I grunted and ran out onto the field still being able to hear conversations.

"This is the season that I might make first line." Scott sighed and grabbed his stick running over to coach. He cleared his throat getting coach's attention.

"What about me? I've never been in goalie before." Scott asked him.

"Try not to take any to the face." Was coach's only response causing me to chuckle and one of the teammates looked at me. I gritted my teeth grabbing my helmet the same time that Scott grabbed his ears as coach blew his whistle.

"Come on folks, Get in line!" Coach screamed. Scott ran to the goalie and put his helmet. While waiting for my turn to make a shot I heard Lydia and Allison start talking.

"Who are they?" Allison asked eyeing me mostly then watched Scott in goalie.

"Him? That's my ex's brother, why?" Lydia asked puckering her lips while looking in her mirror that was small in her hand. I looked over and seen Allison watching Scott and I both.

"They're in my English class." She states and Lydia doesn't respond. I looked back up and seen Scott get hit in the face with the ball. I howled out in laughter with the rest of the team because that was hilarious. I gripped my stick. As fast as balls came that's as fast as they went when Scott started catching all the balls.

"The one in goalie seems pretty good." Allison said watching Scott.

"Yeah, really good." Lydia said finally looking up at Scott. As the boys ran up in my vision it was all slow. Was he running slow on purpose. I was up next. I looked at Scott and he stared back at me ready to catch my ball as he had with all the other guys.

"Hey, try not to trip over your own feet." One of the guys said. A snarl suddenly came and I turned around.

"Keep talking shit and I'm going to take this foot and kick your ass with it." I told him hearing 'oohs' come from the guys. I glanced at Jackson and he looked pissed. I turned back around and blew out a breath and ran towards Scott. It felt like I had all the time in the world to throw this ball into the net. I threw the ball and I seen Scott's eyes widen when the ball flew right past his ear causing him to reach for it and the ball went in. I stood there stunned.

"Oh god." I heard Stiles mumble. I stumbled to the side and ended up dropping my stick and growled and turned around to attack whoever it was that pushed me until I paused and seen an angry looking Jackson running for my brother.

"Not good." Stiles bit his glove. Jackson threw the ball and Scott caught it. Everyone stood up cheering.

"Those are my best friends!" Stiles shouted. I sprinted over to Scott to high-five him but he rubbed his ear as he watched me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Brendan the ball you threw burned my ear." He told me removing his hand so that I could see the damage. His ear was a bright red and it looked like he had a rash on his ear.

"Sorry... I don´t know what happened. It just felt like I had all the time in the world to throw the ball." I told him and he just nodded as we headed for the locker room.

* * *

Scott Stiles and I were walking through the woods looking for the inhaler that he had lost the previous night.

"I don´t know what it was... it was like. Like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott spoke as we all started to look.

"And that´s not all." I spoke.

"Brendan and I can hear... smell things that we weren't able too before." Scott added on.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like... like the mint Mojito gum in your pocket." I answered.

"What? I do not have mint mojito..." He took the gum out of his pocket and stared at it with disbelief eating the gum.

"So this all started with a bite?" He asked us as be continued to walk.

"What if it´s like an infection? What if our bodies are running with adrenaline before we go into shock or something?" Scott asked turning to us with a worried look on his face.

"Don´t you think that you´re overthinking this a little too much Scott?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"You even told me that you felt like you had all the time in the world to throw the ball. Don´t tell me this doesn't worry you." Scott said. He´s just acting crazy. I paused for a second. I smelled a scent coming from in front of us and I sniffed, my nostrils expanding. I heard bits of the conversation Scott and Stiles were having while I was more concerned if we were in danger out here.

"Ya know... I think I've heard about this before. This specific type of infection." Stiles spoke his hands in his pockets. I turned my head in different directions trying to find out which direction it was coming from.

Scott looked at Stiles with a serious face. "What? Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it´s called Lycanthropy." He tells him and I snorted because I knew what he was talking about but, the more we walked the more the scent got stronger. How I could smell this and obviously Scott or Stiles couldn't just makes me think I´m just crazy.

"What? Is that bad?" Scott started to panic. I wanted to laugh but, I couldn't shake this smell. It was strong. It smelled like the scent in Laura's flashback. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

"Oh yeah, it´s the worst. But only once a month." Stiles smirked.

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused.

"Mmm-hmm. On the nights of the full moon." Stiles chuckled. "Aroooo." He added on making Scott shove him.

"Hey, you guys are the one´s who heard a wolf howling." Stiles said.

"We did. But there could seriously be something wrong with us." Scott looked around.

"I know! You´re werewolves!" Stiles smiled. I looked at him and smacked on the back of the head. Then my head slowly snapped up. The smell was coming at us right ahead. Ignoring the rest of the conversation focused on just finding the smell. We stopped walking by the area that we were in last. I walked a little further until the smell became stronger than ever. It hit me like a bus.

"I could've sworn this was it. Right here we found the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott rambled.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles shrugged.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott spoke. I sniffed and my head snapped up to meet green angry yet, settling eyes. I did a small gasp and quickly stood up. Watching him watch me carefully.

"Uh Scott." I heard Stiles call to Scott as they both became quiet and looked up.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." He spoke coming closer to us causing me to scoot back a little. I know who this is... I can't believe he's here. Like Laura wanted...I wonder if he knows. Derek Hale. I felt all of his emotions. The anger, the hurt, the determination.

"Hey, cut it out." I frowned mumbling. He looked over at me.  
"Cut what out?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Hmm... Nothing. Never mind." I shook my head more.

"Sorry man, we were just looking for something." Stiles finally spoke. Derek threw something in the air and I watched close to see what it was. It was Scott's inhaler.

"How did you..." I made a confused face and he watched me curiously. We both look at each other for a while until he turns around and walks off out of Scott and Stiles' site but from where I was standing I could still see him. He turned around and looked at me once more then disappeared. It just dawned on me that... he was the scent that I was smelling. I knew I was right. It was the one from the flashback.

"C'mon Bren, we have to get to work." Scott said and I nodded looking back over my shoulder in the direction that Derek went in then met up with Stiles and Scott.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles said.

"The Derek Hale?" Scott asked.

"You remember, he´s like a few years older than us." Stiles said.

"The Hale house burned down years ago." I said sadness in my voice.

"I wonder what he´s doing back?" Stiles asked as we all headed back to Stiles' jeep.

* * *

Deaton had already left the clinic to go home and it was almost closing time.

"Yo Scott. I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." I told him and he nodded. I headed to the bathroom and locked the bathroom door. I looked at the bandage I used for the wolf bite and started to take it off. There was nothing there. I was confused. I looked at my arm bandage and watched as the blood seeped through. I started hearing the cats go crazy and thought how strange that was because the cats loved Scott and I. I shrugged then I changed the bandage and didn't realize that a drop of blood fell onto the floor. I shrugged and threw away the old bandage and headed back to the main room. I paused when I smelled fear and pure sadness in someone's emotions. I jumped as someone started knocking on the doors furiously. I looked over and seen Allison. Her hair was wet and her eyes were puffy. She must've been crying. I slowly walked over and opened the door for her as she rushed in right as Scott came into the room.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off of the road for like a second to change the song. And this dog just came out of nowhere." She started crying.

"Whoa whoa, slow down, it´s alright, it´s alright." Scott tried to comfort her. I just stood watching with a bored face.

"Do you remember where it happened so we can get someone out there to pick it up?" Scott asked as I put my hands in my pockets.

"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it but the dog..." She rambled.

"Look, just tell us where is the dog?¨ I asked her in a slightly harsh tone.

"I-it´s in my car." She told me as we all headed outside in the rain and headed to the back of the car as she opened her trunk. We looked at the dog until we all jumped as the dog quickly lifted it´s head up and started growling at us. Not knowing what was happening my eyes flashed a yellow colour and made the dog start whining and it wasn't growling anymore. Scott helped me take it inside as we started to tend to it.

"I think her leg is broken." Scott told her.

"Don´t act like an idiot Scott, if you didn't know that her leg was broken then you don't think that it's broken... you wouldn't have said you think if you didn't know." I told him as he and Allison looked at me and I shrugged.

"We've seen the doctor do plenty of splints." I told her as Scott and I got the dog's leg together. Scott glanced at Ally to see her rubbing her arms.

"I have a spare shirt in my bag." He offered.

"Oh no, I don´t want to bother you." She shook her head. He was already pulling out the shirt for her to put on. They both smiled as she took the shirt. She walks into the other room to change while I rub the neck of the dog. At the same time the dog and I look back to see Scott watching her in her bra. I started to watch until the dog smacked me in the face with it's tail causing Scott and I both to clear our throats and turn pink.

"What? we didn't see anything." I said to the dog and it gave me a look as Scott went to put the supplies away.

"I'm really sorry." Allison said once she came out.

"How come?" Scott asked.

"I don´t know... It´s cause I freaked out like a girl." She spoke and Scott smiled while I rolled my eyes.

"You are a girl." He watched her.

"I know but I freaked out like a girly girl and I am not a girly girl." She told him slightly laughing. I zoned out for a bit when the scent of Derek Hale appeared again. I zoned back in just to hear Scott say,

"I´d freak out too, in fact I´d probably cry and not like a man either. Like a total girly girl." I snorted.

"You have! Allison you should see him watching Titanic it´s..." Scott gave me a look causing me to pause and then clear my throat. "It´s hilarious." I finished before he glared at me and I coughed.

"Why were you guys watching Titanic? Isn't that like a romantic movie?" She asked and I stepped over by the door.

"I'm just gonna go step outside really quick. Scott, you got this," I said quickly and dipped out of the door. I inhaled the air as I still smelled the scent of Derek. I listened closer as I heard a heartbeat and decided to step away from the clinic and stood by the entrance of the woods.

"I hope you know you aren't fooling anyone. I know you're out there." I said moving hair out of my face.

"So you do know me." He still didn't come out but his voice was heard slightly echoing.

"Of course I do... after all I got my power from one touch of your sister. I seen something things... you'll find out. She found out. I know your sister more than you think. I know why you're here." I spoke with my hands in my pockets. In case he thinks I killed Laura I can't say more. There were some other things that was mentioned in the flashback that wasn't mentioned but what I seen I could talk like I knew her my whole life. Suddenly it was really quiet and then he stepped into the moonlight watching me his eyes watching me and he paused.

"You´re lying. You don´t know anything about me and my family." He frowned.

"But I do... Laura was practically my best friend..." Anger showed upon my face. I dropped my head into my hands and tensed up when I felt him walk closer. I lifted my head up getting in a protective stance.

"I've never heard about you before how do you know about all of this."

"About your family... I know Peter is at the hospital.¨ I told him as I avoided his question he watched my face before looking up behind me... He took out some wrinkled napkin and a pen and wrote something on it then gave it to me. He turned to leave giving me a look before turning away and before I even knew it was coming out of my mouth it did.

"What are you?" I asked. He paused turned to me flashed his blue eyes and walked away.

"That wasn't answering my question." I mumbled.

"Brendan!" Scott yelled my name as I stuffed the napkin in my pocket and jumped like I just jumped down from the tree and walked over.

"What?' I questioned.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Minding my business, something you should be doing." I told him.

* * *

We got home and I got in the shower. After I got out I laid in my bed and inhaled... I could smell Lydia. I frowned and sniffed around until I found one of her sweaters and ripped it up into pieces throwing it out of the window. Whatever. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my pillow and jumped right back up once I heard crunching under my body. Leaves stuck into my hair as I found myself laying on a pile of leaves. I frowned in confusion.

"What in the..." My words trailed off looking over to see Scott just as confused as me. We made our way out of the den and we turned out to be in the woods.

"Scott why the fuck are we out here? This better not be some sick joke or I swear to god." I spoke to him as he watched me.

"I don´t know." He answered as we began to walk looking for home. We heard something snap behind us and as soon as we turned around there was nothing there. Several sounds started to be heard and then heavy footsteps. Just like the night before we heard the exact same growling. I turned around to see the same figure that bit Scott and I.

"What in the hell is going on Scott!? If this is a prank I will murder you in your sleep!" (What's up already asleep reference) I shouted as the wolf stood tall on his two hind legs in the mist. Each step we took back it took some forward.

"Scott fucking run!" I shouted as we took off running and it ran after us. After a while I seen a fence and decided to climb over it. Once on the other side I thought to myself.

' _Wait a minute... where did that fence come from?'_

Before I even knew what was happening I seen Scott jumping over the fence and headed right for me.

"Scott!" I shouted. I woke up and I was underwater. I swam to the top and gasped for the air just to see our neighbor looking at us. The owner was watering they're flowers and watched us.

"G-Good morning." Scott waved in an awkward manner.

I got out of the pool and walked to the gate so I could leave but not before turning to the owner just as who I´m guessing the wife is came out.

"Oh, hi."She looked confused at Scott and I. We both nodded at them.

"You can just pretend like me and this fat fuck weren't here." I told the man and he nodded frowning at me as Scott and I left their backyard.

 _'So it was a dream all along... but it felt so real.'_

"Uh do you mind explaining to me how we got into that backyard!" I exclaimed.

"I wish I knew myself." Scott responded as we both went walked into the house and up to our rooms to get dressed for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

Brendan's POV

Scott and I went home and changed out of our soaked clothes.

* * *

At school

* * *

"Dude, what the hell was that?" I questioned opening my locker next to Scott's. Then, he was shoved into another locker away from me.

"Good morning." He looked at Jackson who was holding him by his shirt.

"All right, little. How about you tell me where you're getting your juice." He frowned and I slammed my locker pulling my sleeves. Slowly, deeply inhaling slowly.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"Where are you getting your juice?" He questioned.

"Lost your mind, Whittemore?" I questioned and he glanced at me.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping," Scott answered and I inwardly chuckled.

"Now, listen, McCall- you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking a** on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." He shoved Scott against the lockers and I moved a bit closer.

"Oh, you mean steroids." Scott brows furrowed for a moment. "Are you on steroids?" He questioned.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall's." He growled out.

"What's going on with us? You really wanna know? Well, so do we! Because we can see, hear, and smell things that we shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. We do things that should be impossible, We're sleepwalking three miles into the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that we're totally out of our freaking minds!" He shouted and Jackson grew furious so I braced myself.

"You think you're funny- Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." He shoved Scott's head into the locker and I punched him across his face.

"F*ck off, Jackson," I growled out watching as he stumbled away holding his bleeding mouth. I pushed Scott in front of me and away from the crowd of people.

"Scott! Brendan! Guys, wait up." Stiles came running down the hall. We turned and faced Stiles.

"Stiles, we're playing the first elimination, man- can it wait?" Scott questioned. I nodded for confirmation.

"Just- hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone." Stiles started and Scott scoffed turning away.

"The fibre analysis came back from the lab in L.A." Stiles began again and Scott tapped my shoulder in a 'let's go' manner. Then, he walked away. So, I began to do it too. "They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" He started to panic trying to grab my shoulder.

"Stiles, we gotta go." I tried to keep walking and I almost succeeded but what he said next stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait, no! Guys! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" He sighed as I walked further down the hall. "It was a wolf." I stopped and I slowly turned. I knew it.

"What'd you just say?" I questioned.

"They ran some tests and the hairs on the body were from wolves. Werewolves." Stiles ran up to me.

"We'll finish this discussion later. Let's go. We're late." I turned back around and went to the locker room to change.

* * *

On the field

* * *

"Dude, I think there's a hole in your shirt." Stiles pointed out. Scott raised his arm up.

"Where?" He questioned.

"Hold on, wait, nevermind." Stiles shook his head.

"Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on! Got a question, McCall?" Coach looked at Scott.

"What?" Scott finally looked to him as everyone watched the situation.

"You raised your hand. You have a question?" He asked again.

"Oh- No. I was just, uh- nothing. Sorry." His ears turned red from all the attention. The coach rolled his eyes and began talking.

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut- you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh?" Coach looked around to everyone's face. "Everything else is uh- cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!" He clapped and everyone parted. We got in our positions and the game started.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Jackson shouted. Two guys were running toward us, Scott had the ball in his stick. Scott does a backflip over the first guy and after he lands it he tosses the ball to me and I do a barrel roll under the guy that was coming for me and catch the ball before it hits the ground. I push myself back up and run towards goalie and throw it in making the shot.

"Not-So-Mute McCall and you regular McCall. Get over here!" Coach shouted we both turned our heads and proceeded in the direction.

"Yes, coach?" We answered at the same time.

"Okay, one, don't do that. It's creepy. Two, what in god's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" He questioned tucking his board under his sweaty armpits. Jackson smirked from the corner of my eye. I clenched my fist.

"No coach," Scott answered.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned looking back and forward between us.

"Just... trying to make the shot coach," I replied.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', guys. You made first line. Come on!" He patted us on the shoulder. Jackson threw down the stick and walked off the field. He has two other captain's now. I chuckled to myself and high fived my brother.

* * *

Later

* * *

I sat in the car with Scott. We were on our way to Stiles' house because he kept blowing us up. We pulled into the driveway and to no surprise, Mr. Stilinski wasn't home. We walked in, up the stairs and to his room where he was flipping pages quickly.

"Get in." He got up when he finally noticed us. He shut the door and rushed back to his desk and sat down typing some more. "You guys gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading- websites, book. All this information." He said quickly.

"Uh huh, Stiles, how much Adderall have you had today?" I questioned leaning against the wall.

"A lot. Doesn't matter." He brushed it off. "Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott questioned sitting on the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale," Stiles spoke. Yikes, her own brother. He must be going through hell.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott nodded to himself.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is about the wolf right?" I questioned suddenly remembering a short conversation earlier.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked confused.

"Werewolf." He corrected then turned to Scott. "Remeber the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf- the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles questioned and Scott shifted in his spot.

"Should I?" He questioned and I sighed.

"It's a signal. The wolf isn't alone. There must be a pack." I answered.

"Right. When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So, if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott questioned.

"No, werewolves, Scott," I answered.

"Brendan are you ser- are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott frowned.

"I saw you guys on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you both didn't wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles put his hands down.

"Yeah, so we made a good shot." Scott shrugged getting more agitated.

"No, you both made an incredible shot, I mean- the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles stated standing up. I thought to myself. He really doesn't use it anymore.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." He started to stand up with annoyance written all over his face.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles stood up starting to panic. This was serious.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?" He started to raise his voice.

"Scott, you're being unreasonable here," I stated. He turned to me with disbelief.

"What?" He questioned starting to get angry.

"I'm trying to help you guys. You're both cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak. Both of you." He said and I looked to him. Is he being serious?

"Bloodlust?" He questioned grabbing his things.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." He spoke. I feel weird right now.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." He looked to him and let out a low growl starting to feel peculiar.

"Guys, you gotta hear this." He looks to his book. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." He read aloud. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. Brendan, the way Jackson and Lydia get to you secretly. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." He went for Scott's bag and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott started to panic.

"I'm cancelling the date." He stated and Scott jumped over to him as they started to struggle.

"Guys, cut it out." I moved away from the wall.

"No, give it to me!" The phone was knocked away and Scott pushed Stiles against the wall and went to punch him. Stiles saw and braced himself. I shoved Scott away from Stiles and he fell onto the floor. My breathing became heavy as my hand slid across the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing.

"I'm sorry. I- I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott scrambled to get his things and rushed out. Stiles sat on his head and put his head in his hands then when he finally looked up, he stared at his chair before looking to me. He turned the chair around and there were Scott's claw prints going down the back. He stood up and sighed turning to me and groaned.

"Oh, come on." He looked behind me. I turned around and looked at the claw marks going across his wall.

"Sorry dude." I scratched the back of my neck. I glanced at the moon.

"Dude!" He shouted. I looked at him. Everything was trying to focus everything around me. Like a camera.

"What?" I spoke and my voice sounded like it was going between deep and normal.

"Your eyes, it's like red and a goldish yellow. Like, a line is drawn down the middle of your eye." He looked closer and I stepped back closing my eyes and opened them again. "Oh, they're gone. I must've been seeing some reflection of something." He shrugged and sighed sitting back down.

"I'll look out for Scott," I told him and he looked at me.

"How will you control yourself too?" He questioned.

"That's for me to know," I replied. By that I mean, that's for me to decide when it actually happens.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going anyways." He answered and I looked back out the window and left.


	4. Chapter 4

okay disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or anyone in it but the characters that I create.

* * *

chapter four

I made my way home. I entered the door and started walking upstairs.

"We don't need to have a talk, do we?" Mom leaned against the bathroom door.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." Scott dried his hair as I moved towards them both.

"Oh, my god." Mom's face dropped. "No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back." She held her hand out. I snickered and they both turned to me. I hugged my mom and she kissed my head and turned back to Scott.

"Are you serious?" Scott whined.

"You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant sixteen-year-old. Come on!" She went to reach for them again and I grabbed her arm.

"Mom, I'll keep a look out on Scott, I won't let him do anything stupid," I spoke up and she turned to me again with a brow raised. "I promise mom," I assured her. She sighed after a moment.

"Fine, I have a late shift tonight so don't be too late." She pointed a finger at us and I nodded as Scott followed.

"Dude, thank you so much." He smiled at me and I shrugged it off.

"Whatever, just get ready." I walked into my room and alcohol immediately hit me. I threw the bottles away and changed into a darker hoodie and some black ripped jeans, I threw on my black rings and pushed my hair back into another man bun. I walked out of my room and grabbed the keys from Scott.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Shut it and be outside in ten or I'm leaving." I started walking down the stairs.

"Scary thing is... I know you'll actually do it." He started rushing. I smirked to myself.

* * *

At the party

* * *

It's packed. Bodies brushing against each other, barely any space to breath.

"I'm gonna go find Allison." Scott walked away and I spotted Stiles leaning against the wall. I made my way over and I raised a brow at him.

"I told you I'd handle it, Stiles." I rolled my eyes.

"But I need to see this for myself, so I can be here and hit him with the 'I told you so," He told me. I glanced over and seen Derek Hale watching me. I walked away from Stiles, leaving him talking to himself.

"But it's not just- hey! Where'd you go?" He looked around.

"You stalking me now, Hale?" I grabbed a drink and he let out a throaty laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm here to investigate." He watched me.

"Laura was the more fun one," I said randomly. He stared at me with a hard look and went to say something until I heard it.

 _'You okay?'_ It was from Allison.

 **'What? Yeah. I'm fine.'** Scott let out a shortened breath. Then, that's when I felt it. I hunched over a bit. Derek's eyes cut to me. I heard Scott groan in pain. I pushed myself away from the party and away from Derek, to the car and started the ignition. I pressed my hand against my mouth.

 _'Scott, you sure you're okay?'_ She questioned again. He took a sharp breath in.

 **'I'll be right back.'** He pushed away from her and stumbled away and rushed past Stiles.

 _ **'Yo, Scott, you good?'**_ He questioned and started to follow. Scott ran outside and pushed through some people.

"Are you okay?" A random girl asked as Scott groaned louder in pain. I forced my fist on the wheel and the horn blared aloud causing us to both to cover our ears. I put the shift in drive and as Scott got in the car I stepped on the gas pedal before he could close the door.

"What's happening?!" Scott cried out. I didn't answer and just bit down on my fist. I pulled up into the driveway and climb up the side of the house and into my room. I heard a vehicle pull up into the driveway. No doubt, it was Stiles. He came in our door and started banging on Scott's door.

"Go away." Scott stumbled around in his room. I gripped my dresser as my breathing grew heavier.

"Scott, it's me. Let me in, Scott. I can help." Stiles pleaded.

"No!" Scott shouted smashing something in the process. "Listen, you gotta find Allison." He told him.

"She's fine, all right?" Stiles sighed. "I saw her get a ride from the party. She's- she's totally fine, all right?" Stiles tried to reassure him. Then, I started getting flashes, like, flashbacks. It was Laura but as a werewolf. She wasn't going through this transformation. Then something went wrong. It was a big black wolf coming to me, bit me on my side. Only, in reality. There was no wolf, but the bite was there. I grunted in pain and smashed my vase that Scott made me in the third grade. I pushed myself to my window just as I heard Scott and Stiles' last bit of the conversation.

"It's Derek! Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit Brendan and I. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott grunted.

"Scott- Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Stiles let out a breath. I jumped out of the window and started to run into the woods. Everything became way more clear than it ever had before, I somehow ended up running in the shape of an animal, a werewolf to be more precise. I stopped in the middle of the woods. I smelled her, Allison. I ran in the direction and paused.

"Derek, I know you're there," I called out as another pain hit me. I looked up to the sky and let out a screeching pained cry. It was deep. Derek appeared and covered my mouth bringing me into hiding.

"Your eyes." Derek frowned in a confused way looking back and forth from each eye. Then, he snapped his attention away from me.

"Where are they?!" Scott shouted out. My pain subsided but my eye colours were still there. Derek jumped down.

"She's safe. From you, from both of you." He said nonchalantly.

"What did you do with her? With Brendan?" He growled out. I tensed when I sensed danger behind us.

 _'they're right there, pull back slowly and raise your elbow.'_ A man spoke quietly.

"Shh, quiet." Derek started but we heard the arrow being put on. "Too late. They're already here. Run, both of you." Derek disappeared and Scott went running but the arrow shot him in the arm and held him to a tree.

I rushed over to some trees behind the men that were attacking. Derek cursed to himself and slowly made his way over to Scott. He pulled the arrow out and they took off.

"Take him." The man in the middle spoke. He's the one with the voice from earlier. He must be a leader...but of what? I jumped down and snapped the neck of one of the men and hid behind a tree. This speed and strength come in handy. Derek pulled one of the men up and broke his spine and laid him on a branch and I followed him away from the man who looked confused.

"Who were they?" Scott panted after a while. "You were here the whole time?" Scott questioned turning to me. "What's wrong with your eyes?" He questioned.

"They were hunters," Derek answered getting Scott's attention again. "The kind that has been hunting us for centuries," Derek answered.

"Us? You mean you!" Scott started to get angry. "You did this to us! We didn't ask for this!" He growled out.

"Scott, calm down," I answered slowly feeling myself get angrier. It's the moon.

"And you, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?" He yelled at me.

"I said calm down!" I shouted and the area shook around us. The red flashed in my eyes and the yellow faded away for a moment and when everything went back to normal, the yellow came back with the red.

"Listen! Is it really so bad? That you can see better- hear more clearly, move fast than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for." Derek stated. "The bite is a gift." He finished.

"I don't want it." He shook his head still frowning, glancing at me a few times.

"You will, both of you. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you," He pointed to me, then Scott, then to himself, "We're brothers now." He stated one last time before disappearing. In the distance, I saw him turn back to me. I kept my eyes on him until he eventually walked away.


End file.
